


(Un)lucky me!

by Mila (sunflowerspp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kenma is just a really unlucky boy, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, it's not that angsty I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspp/pseuds/Mila
Summary: "What do you mean it's better if I get away from you?""I can't explain. It's just bad luck, I guess."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9





	(Un)lucky me!

_"Wake up, today is the day of a great adventure."_

Kenma opened his eyes lazily. His gaze lingered on the white ceiling recalling the words he heard in his mind before he woke up; they definitely did not fit him. It was something that the protagonist of his favourite RPG would like to hear and would unquestioningly seek out, save the world, and prepare again for another day. But he was not that character, actually it just gave Kenma a bad feeling. 

"It wouldn't be bad, to have an adventure though." He spoke to himself coming out of the shower. As he dressed, he lost the little spark of emotion that had ignited in his heart: the thought of having to go downstairs for breakfast discouraged him. 

He grabbed his backpack and without much desire to be there, arrived at the dining room. 

"Good morning." His father made the coffee while his mother cooked the rest of the breakfast. If it wasn't ready yet, it meant he'd have to stay down there longer. With them. 

“Good mor-” The loud noise coming from a cup breaking to pieces made the three of them jump on their spots. Kenma looked at the empty coffee cup lying on the floor. 

"I'm sorry." It came automatically out from his lips as he ran to get the broom. He laid it on the wall next to his father while he waited for him to pick up the large pieces of pottery and walked away again. 

Seconds later, he saw the wooden stick sliding down the wall and falling, hitting his father's hand. "I'm sorry." He repeated after jumping again a little at the loud sound of the broom now hitting the floor. 

His mother sighed in annoyance, "Kenma, you'd better sit down," which he did, preferring to wait at the table, as every morning. 

"Ah, my backpack." He stood up from his chair and carefully returned to the kitchen. Bending down to take the object he heard his mother cutting something "Ouch!" he looked quickly at her, she had blood on her hand and a knife in the other. Of course, she had cut herself. 

"Don't say anything," she said looking at him severely and went to the sink to wash up. 

_I guess I'll j_ _ust buy something to eat in the way_ _._

He took the same path as always, down the hill to meet Shouyou. His empty stomach reminded him it would be nice to think about what to buy. He opened his backpack to take out his wallet to decide and... "I forgot it." He looked annoyed at his open backpack, closed it with rage and clack! The zipper had broken. "This is the second one in three months..." He tried to calm down and holding it as safely as possible continued on his way. 

* * *

Kenma had never been the luckiest person in the world, in fact, anyone who spent at least ten minutes with him would describe him as a bad luck charm. 

His relationship with his parents was always strange, they never talked to him for too long, they didn't spend much time in the same room and they didn't allow him to go out with them in the car; in conclusion, they were afraid of him. Also, through an argument he heard them have when he was just seven years old, he found out he was adopted; it wasn't nice at all to hear your mom say, "We adopted a monster.” Kenma wasn’t too fond of them, to be honest, but he would have preferred to love them; he had always thought it was his fault. 

At school, his grades were not bad, they never were but socially he had no friends in his class, it was a complete disgrace that Shouyou was a year younger. 

He tried for a long time to fit in somewhere, but as usual he ended up ruining something. Group works were the worst part, because, even though he mostly participated a lot, something unexpected happened, always. The laptop breaks, it rains and the papers get wet, he’s not good at sports so they lose or he’s too clumsy and hurts someone. Something. Always. Happens. 

He was glad that he never harmed Shouyou. If asked, Kenma would describe him as his total oppostie, a good luck charm. When they were together his life felt normal, nothing bad happened to others interacting with them and the best part, spending time with Shouyou was fun, more than videogames. 

"Kenmaaaaa!" He turned around to see the ginger riding his bike down the hill at high speed, just like every morning. For the first time that day, Kenma smiled. 

"Good morning, Shouyou." He finally said hello as the other one stopped a few meters away. 

"Again?" He pointed to the backpack in his hand with a sad look on his face. 

"It wasn't a good morning." The blond shrugged, placing his things in the basket of the bicycle. Shouyou got off it. 

"Did you at least have breakfast?" Kenma shook her head softly. 

"I also forgot my wallet." His friend didn’t look too sad about it. 

"Well, you're in luck!" Shouyou opened his backpack and took a sandwich out of it, Kenma’s eyes lit up. "Mom made it for you. She said it felt like she had to send it, I didn't quite understand, but it seems she was right." Kenma took it with a sweet smile. 

"Give her a hug for me when you see her." Shouyou's family felt more like that, a family, compared with his actual parents. It was sad they didn't like him visiting them much, they were ashamed of him causing problems to anyone else. He hated that, because being at home didn't feel good, unless his parents were away but being at Shouyou’s home was always good. 

* * *

There's not much to tell about Kenma's school day, it was monotonous and boring. Arrive, sit down, take notes, have a bit of time to eat with Shouyou, go back to class and leave. It's not that he wouldn't like things to change from time to time, it's just that he knew that if he tried to make the change, it wouldn't be a good one so why not stick with the same old thing? At least there weren't always bad surprises everywhere. 

* * *

"Are you free on Friday?" Shouyou broke the comfortable silence halfway through. Kenma was going to accept almost immediately, but that was not at all his way of inviting him somewhere. 

"What for?" He looked at him directly, analyzing him. 

"I thought I wasn't that obvious." The younger laughed. "I'm going to go play volleyball with some friends and it would be great if you went." Kenma felt his body temperature go down, anxiety took hold of his stomach. 

"You know that is a bad idea." 

"But you're a good setter!" Shouyou stopped to imitate a setter with his hands. "And I know I can hit any ball you send me!" Now he was imitating a spiker. 

Kenma thought about it for a few more minutes as they walked. If he was with Hinata his bad luck would stabilize a bit and on top of that he had already practiced with him many times. Knowing new people couldn’t be that bad either, right? He could give it a try. 

Or maybe not. 

_"Wake up, today is the day of a great adventure."_ It echoed back into him. Yeah, it was worth a shot. 

"Okay, just don't leave me alone." Shouyou jumped for joy. 

"Of course!" 


End file.
